gamedomainfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle's History Playing Video Games
I played my first video game in 2003. It was Super Mario Sunshine on the GameCube at my cousin's house. It was fun. I still have my GameCube today, with my Super Mario Sunshine disc and save data from all those years ago. I didn't play video games often until 2004, when my family got an Xbox. I found myself playing Tony Hawk games a lot. Then, on Christmas in 2005, me and my brother received a Xbox 360. I barely played it. But at the time I was doing judo on a regular basis and I would often play on a DS in the dojo with a random kid before practice. I got a DS soon after that, although I wouldn't say I used it often until New Super Mario Bros came out. Then I played it a little bit. Near the end of 2006, my grandmother bought a Wii. Don't ask me why, it's not like she plays video games. But I went over her house one time to find her playing Wii Sports bowling. We used to play that together very often. One day not too long after that, my parents bought a Wii because I was so into Wii Sports. Eventually, I ventured further into the world of Nintendo when Super Mario Galaxy was released. I spent hours playing that game, and only in 2012-2013 did I finally get all 240 stars. Then came Mario Kart Wii. Me and my brother were super competitive on that. In fact, I created a YouTube channel on July 2, 2009 (superpukedude102) to share some of my insane clips. Back then, camera on a screen was the norm. Eventually, as me and my brother grew older, we abandoned the Wii and started playing Xbox again. Our Xbox of course, had broken sometime in the 4 years we'd had it. So, in early 2010, me and my brother combined our allowance money to buy a new Xbox 360 model called the Xbox 360 S. Along with it, we bought a game, part of a franchise I still play today, Forza. On August 22, 2010, I downloaded a game all of my friends seemed to be playing, Minecraft. At the time, Minecraft was still in beta, but we didn't care. We played for hours every day. As of today I've probably logged about 750 hours in Minecraft, on the PC edition alone. In early 2013, I got the Wii U. I don't remember having many games for it back then but I did play some old Wii games I had lying around, like Wii Sports. My Wii U ultimately broke by July 2013 for reasons unknown to me. We did not get it fixed. In 2013, a new Xbox was announced, the Xbox One. By this point I was older and had been saving for the next Xbox (Xbox 720 rumors were flying around my school) and pre-ordered one the instant they went live. Four months later, I was taken by surprise when on November 17, 2013, a package arrived on my doorstep. It was an Xbox One, at my house, 5 days before it was supposed to be here. Furiously, I unpacked the console, redeemed the Day One code (we got a special Xbox Live achievement for being the first to play Xbox One. Xbox 360 had one as well) and... nothing. I couldn't play any games yet because none of them were released. But fortunately, Netflix, YouTube, and a number of other apps had already been published so I used my Xbox for watching YouTube until November 22nd. Then, I played a massive FIFA session with my friends that went for like 16 hours. I barely got up from my seat. Lets just say I slept for 15-16 hours after that. In 2014, I re-joined the Nintendo world by finally getting a 3DS. It seemed like everyone I knew had one, and I would often find my friends playing Mario Kart 7 together. It was an original 3DS in Aqua Blue, which had become rare by the time I had gotten it. But I got it for $200 on Amazon and I didn't regret it. In September 2014, Forza Horizon 2 was released. A game I have spent at least 150 hours playing. In fact, my first Game Domain video was a Forza Horizon 2 video. Also in 2014, I stopped playing video games. Instead, I started doing things better in the long-term. I invested in the stock market (I have made about 5 times my original investment with Microsoft stocks, and I own about 1% of the Microsoft Corporation) In November 2014, I got a PS4, along with Destiny, which was a game all of my friends were playing at the time. Plus, Destiny had exclusive content on the PS4. In 2015, I focused more on the tech world, although in late 2015 I got back into video games, by playing Overwatch for the first time. It was the closed beta and nobody knew what to expect. I've been playing Overwatch ever since, and have logged about 900 hours into Overwatch across all of the accounts I own. In April 2016, I joined Game Domain, becoming their 5th crew member. I uploaded my first video in June. In July 2016, I bought another Wii U, and made a video of it, before deciding I didn't want one, and returned it. On February 28, I received my Nintendo Switch. Like my Xbox One, this arrived a few days early due to early shipping by Amazon. No idea how this happened, but I couldn't even use my Switch until March 2 due to online functionality being disable. I barely play my Switch, but I do occasionally play 1-2-Switch with friends. Now, in July 2017, I don't play as many video games as I used to. But I am looking forward to playing Forza 7 and Destiny 2